knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroic Mode
The Heroic Mode is a special event which gives you the ability to craft an Limited Epic Armor. Every month, the event starts and lasts for 28 days. During that time, players are able to fight against the Dark Prince's elite monsters in each area on Heroic Stages. An interesting thing is that the Elite Monsters are Old Epic Bosses which some of them could have been the first Epic Bosses of Knights and Dragons. These monsters also drop the crafting materials which can be used to craft some of the Old Epic Boss armors. 'Crafting a Heroic Event's Armor:' In order to craft the limited Epic Armor, you must have 8 Starcrystals. Each Starcrystal is made of 8 fragments, which are found in every area. If the regular Epic Armor is upgraded to level 35, the improved version becomes unlocked, and it requires another 8 Starcrystals to craft it. Each area has unique Fragments that only count toward that area, and can't be transferred over to other areas. An interesting thing to note is that you don't need a Special Attack against a Heroic boss to obtain a fragment. 'End of Event:' When the event ends, leftover Fragments and Starcrystals will be converted into Fusion Boost Armors and gold. Fragments and Starcrystals CANNOT be transferred over the next event. The Epic Armor can only be crafted while the event is running and only during that event period, but currently crafting Heroic Mode Epic Armor will continue crafting when the event has ended. 'Old Epic Boss material drops' Note: we don't know yet if bosses will rotate from event to event. This is the list for the first event. Relic Ruins: * mini boss: Battlesuit Remnants (Battlesuit Part 1) * boss: Forgemaster's Garb(2*) (Blackened Leather Strips x10) Thieves Cove: * mini boss: Starsong Shroud (Siren's Stars x1) * boss: Chitinous Armor (Crab Claws x1) Skeletons Tomb: * mini boss: Bone Harvester's Garb (Bone Piles x1) * boss: Exorcist's Vestments(2*) (Bound Spiritsx10) Flaming Wildwood: * mini boss: Ruby Plate Mail (Glittering Ruby x5) * boss: Pyromancer's Mantle (Crown Fragments x1) Cold Rock Crags: * mini boss: Glacier Armor(2*) (Unmelting Ice Shards x5) * boss: Mantle of the Beast (Scraggly Furs x1) Faerie Forest: * mini boss: Asherah's Armor (Dancing Sprite x1) * boss: Hunter's Garb (Hunter's Charm x1) Whrithing Cascades: * mini boss: Hydromancer's Mantle (Hydromancer's Focus x1) * boss: Cloud King's Finery (Nimboss Essence x1) Guardian's Crossing: * mini boss: Jackalope's Chaingarb(Antler Piecesx1) * boss: Witch's Robes(Witch's Essencex1) Sparkling Steppes: * mini boss: Brawler's Armor(Olympian Leather Stripsx 5) * boss: Armor of the Bear(Scarred Clawsx1) Blazing Tides: * mini boss: Royal Flame Armor (Sunflame Gem x5) * boss: Scorchstone Aegis (Burning Horns x1) Caballero Desert: * mini boss: Steam Wizard's Robe (Glowing Coal x5) * boss: Jian's Battlegear (Fused Feather x ) Sunken Carack: * mini boss: Tortoiseshell Aegis (Tortoiseshell Fragments x1) * boss: Admiral's Battleworn Regalia (Infernal Tassel x1) Misty Marsh: * mini boss: Asura Armor (Asura Charms x5) * boss: Slimebane Battlegear (Globs of Slime x1) Zephyr Plateau: * mini boss: Horrible Wurm Costume (Wurm Leather Strap x1) * boss: Lightning Lord Armor (Lightning Gems x10) Haunted Citadel: * mini boss: Ethereal Garment (Banshee Hairs x1) * boss: Soulshard Raiment (Lich Crystals x1) Kingdom of Darkness: * mini boss: Battlesuit Remnants (Stage 1, Battlesuit parts x1), Bone Harvester's Garb (Stage 2, Bone Piles x1), Assassin's Shroud (All Stages, Dagger Shards x1), Ruby Plate Mail (Stage 3, Glittering Ruby x 1), Royal Flame Armor (Stage 4, Sunflame Gems x5), Ethereal Garment (Stage, 5, Banshee Hairs x1) * boss: Exorcist's Vestments (Stage 1, Bound Spirits x5,), Pyromancer's Mantle (Stage 2, Crown Fragments x1), Scorchstone Aegis (Stage 3, Burning Horns x1), Slimebane Battlegear (Stage 4, Globs of Slime x1), Soulshard Raiment (Stage 5, Lich Crystals x1), Aegis of the Fallen (Stage 6, Scarred Fragments x1) Enemies and Bosses: Listing the elements of the trash enemies and the elements of the boss. All areas have one mini boss and 4 trash mobs per stage (the sixth stage is special), and 6 stages in total. The sixth stage has 3 trash mobs, the mini boss, and the boss. The mini boss's element is always the same per area and drops special crafting materials (see above). Not all mini bosses require to be hit by a power attack to drop their crafting materials. The location of the mini boss per stage, and the exact order of the mobs and their element distribution per stage is random. There are however certain elements that will always occur more often than others per area. Relic Ruins: * trash: 29 earth * boss: earth/fire * recommended armors: spirit * discouraged armors: air Thieves Cove: * trash: 29 water * boss: water * recommended armors: air * discouraged armors: fire Skeletons Tomb: * trash: * boss: Flaming Wildwood: * trash: 29 fire * boss: fire/spirit * recommended armors: water (trash), water/fire (boss) * discouraged armors: spirit Cold Rock Crags: * trash: * boss: Faerie Forest: * trash: * boss: Writhing Cascades: * trash: * boss: Guardian's Crossing: * trash: * boss: Sparkling Steppes: * trash: spirit, earth, air * boss: earth/air * recommended armors: fire, spirit (trash), spirit/earth (boss) * discouraged armors: earth, air, water Blazing Tides: * trash: fire, spirit, air * boss: fire * recommended armors: fire, air (trash), water (boss) * discouraged armors: spirit, earth, water Caballero Desert: * trash: earth, water, air, fire * boss: water/fire * recommended armors: earth (trash), air/water (boss) * discouraged armors: air, water, fire, spirit Sunken Carrack: * trash: water, spirit, air * boss: fire/spirit * recommended armors: air, spirit (trash), water/fire (boss) * discouraged armors: water, fire, earth Misty Marsh: * trash: earth, water, spirit * boss: earth/water * recommended armors: water, spirit (trash), spirit, earth, water (boss) * discouraged armors: air, fire, earth Zephyr Plateau: * trash: air, fire, spirit * boss: air/water * recommended armors: air, fire (trash), earth/air (boss) * discouraged armors: water, spirit, earth Haunted Citadel: * trash: ~12 earth, 6 spirit, ~5 fire, ~6 air * boss: spirit * recommended armors: fire * discouraged armors: water, earth, spirit, water Kingdom of Darkness: * trash: * 5th stage boss: spirit * 6th stage boss: fire/spirit Category:Epic Bosses